parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie B. Barkin
Charles B. "Charlie" Barkin is the main protagonist in the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise. He is a former criminal gambler, the son of the late Burt R. Barkin and Loni A. Bowzer, Itchy Itchiford's best friend, the current pet of David, one of Anne-Marie's good friends, the former arch rival of Carface Carruthers and Killer, Flo's ex-boyfriend, the husband of Sasha Le Fleur and adoptive father of Angel. In the franchise, he was voiced by Burt Reynolds in the original film while in the sequel his speaking voice was done by Charlie Sheen and his singing provided by Jesse Cadotte (since Reynolds was involved in two films the same year), and later Steven Weber in the TV series and Christmas special. Charlie played Hammy in Over the Microraptor's Hedge He is a Squirrel Charlie Played Gabe Walker In Cliffhanger (Disney And Sega Animal Style) He Is A Climber Charlie Played Hercules in Charliecules He is a Prince Charlie Played Eric in The Little Dog Charlie Played Kovu in The Scooby Doo King ll: Scooby Doo's Pride (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Lion Charlie Played ???? In Dragon Ball Z (Coolzdane Animal Style) Tv Series and Movies He is a Sayian Charlie Played Genie In Glennladdin, Glennladdin 2: The Return of Prince Charming and Glennladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a genie Charlie played Ace Ventura in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls He is a pet detective Charlie played Mick Dundee in Crocodile Barkin He is an Australian crocodile hunter Charlie played Earth King Kuei In Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an Earth King of The Earth Kingdom Charlie Played Terry Mcginnis In Bathound Beyond or Bathount Beyond The Return of The Joker He is the new Batman Charlie played Will Turner In Animals Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is a pirate Charlie Played Adult Prince Derek In The Hedgehog Princess He is a Handsome Prince Charlie Played King James in Foxhontas 2: Journey to a New World he is the King of England Charlie played Dodger in Tails and Company He is a Dog Charlie played Pluto in The Prince and the Pauper (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Dog Charlie played Rodney Copperbottom in Animals (Robots) (RegularShowZoneFilms2012 Style) He is a Robot Charlie played Rafiki in The Scooby Doo King He is a Baboon Charlie played Jenny's Father in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Charlie played Tantor in Guidozan He is a Elephant Charlie played Hamm in Microraptor Story He is a Pig Charlie Played Stanley in A German Shepard In Central Park He is a Loving Troll Charlie played King Louie in The Birthday Book he is a orangutan Charlie played Kirby in the Brave Little Puppy he is a vacuum cleaner Charlie played Brian Griffin in King Guy Charlie played Marlin in Finding Gin and Finding Brisby He is a clown fish Charlie played Poe Dameron in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) Relatives * Father - Thunderbolt * Mother - Dixie * Wife - Sasha Le Fleur * Adoptive Daughter - Angel Portrayals *All Wolves Go to Heaven & All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 Gallery Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven.jpg|Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Charlie (TV Series).jpg|Charlie in the TV Series Charlie in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Charlie in An All Dogs Christmas Carol All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8200.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-7064.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6304.jpg Screencaps-charlie-b-barkin-23396622-1280-720.jpg Charlie B. Barkin.jpg 1XDNwbc.jpg Charlie Barkin (2).JPG Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Characters Category:MGM Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters